Web pages are often designed for screen display, not print. In addition to a main article that can include text and images, web pages often include dynamically generated advertisements and other peripheral information. As a consequence, users desiring to print web pages are often frustrated with the results. A printed web page can have a cluttered appearance spanning several pages with the main article (interspersed with advertisements and other peripheral content) appearing on one page or split between two or more pages.